


The Wedding Day

by Cami1313



Series: Robron Fics [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Affair era, Drama, M/M, Wedding Day, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: The church doors burst open.Katie.She was alive. She was standing there alive and Robert was flooded with relief. That relief quickly turned to fear as he realized that in her shaking hands was a gun.A gun that was aimed at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Ya girl literally just has so many fix-it Robron Affair Era fics she wants to write. So here, have another.
> 
> Basically this is what could have happened if Lawrence had had another heart attack or the wedding was pushed back. Aaron still started running but because of the guilt about the affair and they had said the I love you’s. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. :)

Aaron wasn’t really sure why he called Robert. 

And he wasn’t sure why he called Katie either. Yet here they all were. Katie had walked in right when Robert had said he loved Aaron and they kissed. She had taken a photo and now Robert was furious. Not only at Katie but also Aaron for calling her. He was getting married today and Katie needed proof to show Chrissie. Aaron wanted to stop the wedding because of course he did. Aaron loved Robert and he was consumed by it. He was also consumed by jealousy as well and could no longer wait in the wings as second best. Maybe if Robert was forced to tell Chrissie then maybe he would finally pick Aaron. 

But now Robert was angry at him and was yelling at him and Katie. If Aaron looked close enough he could swear he saw fear in Robert’s eyes. Fear of what, Aaron didn’t know. Fear of being outed to everyone probably, fear of losing Chrissie and his cushy lifestyle probably.

But Aaron didn’t want Robert to be afraid so he swore he was sorry and he was just angry Robert would still marry Chrissie. But Katie has something to say about that.

“You’re not getting married now Robert. ‘Cause I’m going to go straight to the church and showing her this photo. Good luck convincing her to marry you once she sees this.” She turns to leave but Robert stops her. 

“What do you what Katie? I’ll give you anything for you to delete this photo.”

Aaron didn’t realise Robert would literally give her anything, didn’t realise Robert was that desperate to keep him a secret. 

“Anything.” He pleaded with her. She turned and grinned at him.

“Fine, I’ll delete this photo if you do one of three things for me.” She was enjoying this now, enjoying watching him squirm. 

“Robert don’t. Just leave it.” Aaron pleaded with him.

Robert just looked at him and turned back to Katie. “Depends on the three things.”

“Robert.” He pleaded again. 

Robert ignored him and fixed his eyes on Katie. She grinned.

“Well first off, I want Wiley’s. I want you to convince Lawrence to give it to me and Andy, for free. As a apology slash new start present.”

Robert scoffed. “You expect me to be able to convince Lawrence White to give away a property for free. Katie I’m good but I’m not that good.”

Katie just smiled. “You managed to convince Chrissie you love her so it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

Robert just murmured, “I did love Chrissie. I DO love Chrissie,” almost to himself as if he needed convincing.

“Option two, I was you to go into that church and tell Chrissie and everyone else you’ve cheated on her with Aaron.”

“No.” Robert said immediately. “This is my fault, Aaron has nothing to do with it. You need to promise this won’t hurt Aaron.” 

Katie actually looked shocked, “Wow Aaron, maybe he does actually care for you then. I’ve never seen Robert do anything for the sake of anyone else before.” 

“Look Katie, these first two seem ridiculous so unless you’re going to suggest something acceptable I think it’s best you just delete that photo and never speak of this again.” Robert urged.

Katie just laughed, “Nice try Robert. My final offer is that after your wedding today, you take your newlywed, her annoying son and father and leave the village. Convince them to sell home farm and leave.”

Robert took a minute to think then said, “You’ll delete that photo and never tell anyone about me and Aaron. Ever.”

Katie nodded. “I’ll keep the photo until you return from your honeymoon. Insurance, of course, but as soon as the moving van leaves Emmerdale I’ll let you delete the photo yourself.”

Aaron, who had been silent in the corner while they were negotiating thought that any of these deals sounded ridiculous. But mostly because all of them included him and Robert finishing whatever this was between them and potentially never seeing him again. Even though he did want Robert to tell Chrissie, he knew announcing it to the village at his wedding would not make a potential relationship start on the best of circumstances.

“Done.” Robert agreed. 

“Robert no. You can’t do that. You can’t leave.” Aaron pleaded with him. 

“Aaron.” He finally turned and looked at him again. “My wedding is in half an hour, you better go change. Wear a suit, you always look good in a suit.” He smiled at Aaron sadly before turning back to Katie. 

“Katie and I need to talk details about our arrangement.”

“Robert.” Aaron tried again.

“Go Aaron.” His eyes never left Katie. 

So Aaron did. Left Katie and Robert to discuss the terms of their deal. He really didn’t want to leave Robert and Katie. He had a bad feeling about today and he tried to convince himself he just didn’t want Robert to get married but if that’s what Robert wanted then he wouldn’t stop him. He wanted Robert to choose him without being threatened by Katie but it looked like he never would. He turned back to the old farmhouse sadly and thought that maybe Robert could talk Katie into giving him more time before they had to leave. But he supposed after Robert’s wedding today he might see him once he comes back but probably never again 

Robert and Katie were negotiating terms. If Katie wasn’t so annoying and conceited she would have been very good at what Robert does. Robert makes his money through negotiations so he thought he was going to be able to talk her into giving him extra time but Katie was stubborn and he was getting irritated. He had places to be and this was just getting out of hand. 

“Katie. I need more than 3 weeks to convince Chrissie to move again. I couldn’t convince her the first time not to move to Emmerdale. Lawrence was set on returning and Chrissie follows him wherever he goes.”

Katie smirked, “That’s not my problem Robert. Maybe use your honeymoon to convince her given she’ll be away from Lawrence then.”

Robert considered that, “I don’t really want to spend my honeymoon wining about how shit being back in Emmerdale is. But if I do manage to convince Chrissie I’ll need more time to work on Lawrence. I mean if Chrissie and I leave then we’ll have to take Lachlan but Lawrence was really ready to settle down so I need more time.” 

“Fine. You get a month. From today, exactly a month. Then I’ll let you delete the photo yourself when you come say goodbye to your brother.”

She held out her hand for him to shake.

“And you’ll never tell anyone about me and Aaron? I also need you to guarantee after I’m gone you won’t mention it to him again and won’t use it against him.”

He held out his own hand. Katie sighed, “Deal.” She said, almost reluctantly. They shook hands.

“Well, you better be off to your wedding then. Cutting it a bit fine though, fiancé might think you’ve run off with someone else.”

Robert groaned, “Shit. I’ve still got to grab my tie as well. You and Andy aren’t coming?” 

She just scoffed at him, “Really? You expect me and Andy to come after that stunt you pulled at our wedding.”

“Fair enough. Look I’ll call Chrissie now and tell her to hold off ten minutes and the cars broke down so that’ll give me some time.”

“Right, well I’m meeting Andy soon so good luck I suppose.”

She turned.

“Thanks.” Robert muttered under his breathe as he pulled out his phone and turned to make a call.

He heard a loud noise followed by Katie’s scream. 

He turned back towards her but she had disappeared but as he looked closer he saw the floor had fallen in. He approached slowly and tested the boards as he looked into the hole that had appeared in the floor. 

Katie was laying motionless on the ground at the bottom. 

“Shit.” He gasped, she’d fallen. Oh god, he thought, she’s not moving. Shit she might be dead. He started to freak out now. He found the other stairs and moved into the room Katie was in. God he’d only turned his back and she’d fallen. He might hate Katie but he’d never actually wish any harm on her. God was she dead? It didn’t look like she was breathing. He walked towards her and crouched down, the only blood he could see was a cut on her forehead. That wasn’t reassuring though because a lot of bleeding could be internal. His stomach clenched at the thought. 

He put two fingers onto her neck to find her pulse and after a few seconds he found one. He sighed in relief, the pulse was weak but it was there and he’d never been so relieved that Katie was alive. Her phone was in her hand so he grabbed it to call for an ambulance but when he unlocked it he saw the photo of him and Aaron.

Honestly it wasn’t his proudest moment but he quickly pressed delete and emptied the photo bin on her phone before dialling emergency services. If she lived then she would go back to making his life miserable but now he could say they were even.

The operator answered and asked what the emergency was.

“Wiley’s farm Emmerdale. Send an ambulance.” He simply said. 

He wiped his prints from her phone and placed it back in her hand making sure he didn’t hang it up so they could track the call.

He didn’t want to leave Katie now but he had a wedding to get to. A wedding Katie had tried to stop. He hadn’t managed to call Chrissie before Katie fell so as it was he was going to be late to his own wedding. 

He checked her pulse again and it appeared stronger. “Don’t worry Katie. Help is coming. Sorry.” He said and then walked out.

As he jumped into his car, his phone beeped, probably Chrissie wondering where he was. But it was Andy, 

_Hey Rob. I’ve decided that even after everything that’s happened between us I can’t miss my brothers wedding. I’ll try to convince Katie to come but I’ll definitely be there. We can have a drink at the reception and start again if you like. I just want my brother back. _

God Robert felt sick. He started the engine but his stomach was turning over at the thought that his brother might never get to see his wife again. He might dislike, to the point of hate, Katie but she was the love of his brothers life and he wouldn’t even want Andy to live without that. He felt back as he took off towards the village. Towards the church. 

He really wanted to go back and wait for the ambulance with Katie but he had his life to get to. His almost wife waiting for him. Katie was his past and he had to leave her there to move on.

He repeated that in his head until he believed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert barely made it to his own wedding in time.

He mumbled excuses to Lawrence who was waiting at the side door to the church. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He could do this. He wanted to marry Chrissie. But his mind kept flashing to the image of Katie lying motionless on the floor of the barn. What would Chrissie say if she knew he had left her there. What would Lawrence and the rest of the church he was about to stand up in front of think. He knew they all already disliked him, with maybe the exception of Diane and Victoria but even they had their moments.

Lawrence slapped him particularly hard on his shoulder and opened the door for him. He and Chrissie had decided to forgo bridesmaids and groomsmen, wanting to keep the wedding fairly intimate. Lawrence would walk Chrissie down the isle then stand with him and Lachlan would stand with Chrissie. It was luck that Rebecca couldn't make the wedding to be Chrissie's maid of honor because Robert really had no one to be his best man. He would ask Vic but that was just sad and his relationship with Andy was strained to say the least. Maybe he should've asked Aaron. He huffed a laugh as the officiate announced for everyone to please be seated.

He glanced at Aaron quickly, a few rows back, just to know that he was there. Aaron sat slumped a bit in his seat and slapped at Chas's hand that was trying to fix his tie. He smiled at just seeing Aaron. Somehow, even though it was really odd, the thought of Aaron being here today really meant a lot to Robert. Throughout this whole affair he really did grow to care about Aaron and to his own surprise, love him. And he really did look gorgeous in a suit, Aaron had worn the one that Robert liked best.

He took a deep breath, he could do this.

The music started and the church doors opened. Chrissie emerged, hand through Lawrence's arm. She looked beautiful, perfect even. He was honestly so lucky she loved him. He was lucky anyone loved him. His dad would be proud of him today. Marrying a beautiful women, living in a nice house and having a good stable job. He watched her as she approached the alter and saw that his brother was sat in the front row. Andy smiled at him when he looked over at him.

Chrissie finally stood in front of him and he smiled at her. She was beautiful and she smiled back. The officiate began the ceremony.

Robert looked back at Andy and his brother subtly gave him the thumbs up and Victoria smacked his hand down and whispered something to him but Andy just smiled. Robert really did hope they could become proper brothers again but Andy wouldn't want to make a new start with him if he knew what Robert had done. Andy wouldn't be here if the ambulance had made it to Katie, they would have called her next of kin and Andy would definitely not be smiling at him if he knew what he had done. Maybe he should stop the ceremony really quickly just to tell Andy. Maybe he had turned his phone off and they had tried to reach him. He tried to reassure himself that the ambulance had found her in time and that she was alive and complaining about the hospital food.

Chrissie tugged on his had slightly to draw his attention back to her. She was beautiful and he did love her, but he couldn't help think about what she would say if she knew about him and Aaron, about what had happened with Katie. Would she believe him or would someone be able to convince her he had pushed Katie. He hadn't but would she doubt him?

She fell. She had fallen. It wasn’t Robert’s fault. He hadn’t pushed her.

Yes he was guilty. But only guilty of not being in love with the women standing in front of him he was about to marry. Guilty of a lot of things but he hadn’t hurt Katie. The only person in this church who would believe him would be Aaron. Chrissie would turn on him if she knew. Maybe it should be Aaron standing up here with him instead. 

He surprised himself with that thought and knew that Aaron would still love him even if he knew what had happened with Katie. Yes it wouldn't be okay straight away but Aaron would stay with him, would still love him unconditionally.

Chrissie, he knew, was fickle and would go back and forth between believing him and thinking he was lying. Yes he could probably talk her round and convince her and charm his way back into her good books. But Aaron would just believe him no matter what. He loved that about Aaron, his unwavering loyalty. He loved how much Aaron cared about his family, however mental they were. He loved that even after everything he had been through Aaron was still the strongest and bravest person he knew. He didn't want to leave Aaron, couldn't bare to never see him again if anything happened to him. What if it had been Aaron to fall in the barn today? God, Robert felt sick and his heart twisted painfully. He didn’t even want to let himself think about that. 

He couldn't live without Aaron. He loved him. It consumed him how much he loved Aaron. His smile, his laugh, of course his body but Aaron was more than that. He loved everything about Aaron, even his horrendous table manners. Aaron was the only one would could make him genuinely smile and the first person he thought of when he woke up and the last before he went to sleep. Robert knew. He couldn't marry Chrissie.

The officiate had cleared his throat and that caught Robert's attention. Chrissie looked at him expectantly. "Do you Robert Sugden take Chrissie White to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Robert looked at Chrissie then looked over at Aaron. 

"I don't."

Chrissie gasped and he turned back to her with a apologetic look.

"Chrissie I do love you, but I can't marry you. You're beautiful and smart and amazing but you deserve better than me. I can't marry you.”

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "If I'm so amazing why can't you marry me? You said you love me and I love you so what else is important."

"Chrissie, I do love you but you deserve a future with someone who will treat you better than I have. You deserve better and we both deserve to be truly happy and I'm sorry but that won't be together.

The whole church couldn't take their eyes off the scene in front of them, if Robert hadn't stopped the ceremony someone would have heard the commotion from outside.

"Why won't we be happy together Robert? I deserve to know why you're doing this." Lawrence had rushed to her side to console her and Lachlan looked about ready to hit him. Robert looked over at Aaron and smiled. "Because I'm in love with someone else." he said simply.

The whole church was shocked but didn't have time to process Robert's confession when the church doors burst open.

Katie.

She was alive. She was standing there alive and Robert was flooded with relief. That relief quickly turned to fear as he realized that in her shaking hands was a gun. A gun that was aimed at him. Where she had gotten the gun he didn't know. 

"Robert!" She yelled across at him."I've come to stop your wedding. Your fiance should know what a monster you are." She slowly made her way down the aisle, limping slightly and people started to yell at her. 

Andy was the only one who caught her attention. "Katie! What are you doing? Put the gun down. Robert might be a bit of an arsehole but you can't want to shoot him." He tried to move closer to her but she turned the gun onto him and that stopped his approach and he held up his hands.

"Stay where you are Andy, I don't want to hurt you. I just want him to pay for what he's done to me. What he's done to our family and to this village. Robert is evil and he won't stop until he's destroyed everything he touches. You can't help but leave broken and wrecked things in your wake." She pointed the gun back at Robert but Andy tried to approach her again. 

"I said STOP!" she screamed and fired a shot that flew just over Robert's head. The whole church erupted then with people yelling and struggling to find an exit or hide as everyone realized that Katie was serious and would actually shoot.

Robert looked past Katie to scour the crowd for Aaron. He almost sighed in relief as he saw Aaron taking cover behind a pew with Chas. Paddy had gotten Rhona out one of the side doors but had come back to get Chas and Aaron. Katie unfortunately followed his gaze. She turned and fired another warning shot right above where Aaron and Chas was, almost hitting Paddy.

Robert moved forward to got to Aaron but she trained the gun back on him and he froze. 

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me. They don't listen to me when I try to tell them you're having an affair." She gestured to Chrissie, waving the gun in her direction. Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan were slowly inching away after the officiate who knew where a back door was. "They don't listen when I tell them you only want to cause harm to your family." She gestured towards Diane and Vic who were being slowly pushed towards a side door by Adam. "Änd they don't listen when I tell them you tried to ruin our wedding." She waved the gun back over at Andy, who had decided to stop approaching her and was trying to withdraw out of her line of sight. 

Also out of her line of sight was Cain and Ross who had silently communicated between themselves and were both slowly creeping up behind Katie.

"Katie, I've done what you wanted. I told Chrissie I couldn't marry her. It's over. Put the gun down and we can all pretend like this didn't happen."

Katie scoffed, "Don't you understand Robert. I want to ruin your life like you tried to ruin mine and I want you to suffer like I did when you left me. I want you to hurt as much as i did. I want you to feel as afraid as I was. I want you to die Robert. I want to never see your smug face ever again. You've cursed this village and once you're gone we can all finally start to live our lives again. But you need to die first." She aimed the gun at his head. 

She honestly was starting to sound crazy but Robert thought that maybe he was a monster. That maybe he deserved this after all.

"Katie. Let everyone leave and I won't try to stop you. I'll give you a clear shot. I'm sorry I've cause all this pain. I was just trying to make dad proud of me."

She scoffed, "Robert Sugden doesn't care about anyone else except himself but other people care about you. So i think it's only fair they watch you die." 

"Katie stop." Aaron had approached from the side bringing himself closer to her and Robert.

"Aaron. Leave. This is between Katie and I and I don't want anyone else hurt because on me." Robert looked over at him. Aaron looked back over at him and he saw his own fear reflected in Aaron's eyes. He could't lose Aaron. They couldn’t lose each other.

Katie smirked, "Maybe I should shoot him then. He seems to be the only person you care about other then yourself." She aimed the gun at Aaron.

Roberts heart lurched in his chest. "Katie shoot me. Don't hurt Aaron, please. Shoot me." He pleaded with her. 

"That would be too easy wouldn't it. You would suffer more if I shot Aaron." She thought for a moment, "Maybe I should shoot you both." She shrugged. The gun was turned back on him and she fired. 

He managed to move partially out of the way but the bullet grazed his arm. He managed to look back up to Katie as he covered his arm that was slowly bleeding but she had turned back to Aaron. 

"NO!" he shouted running towards Aaron as quickly as he could before she fired again.

The shot rang out and a body hit the floor.

The remainder of the people who were left in the church leaped into action.

Ross and Cain finally managed to cross the remaining distance between them and Katie and wrangled the gun away from her, pining her to the ground as she thrashed around trying to escape their grasp. Chas screamed and ran over to Aaron.

Aaron was knelt next to Robert who was lying on the ground with blood pooling on his chest. Aaron sobbed as he held his hands down over the bullet wound trying to stop the blood. Robert had jumped in front of the bullet for him. It was meant to be him on the floor not Robert. Robert had saved his life. "Robert." he cried, again and again and again, not listening as his mother tried to prize him off of Robert. Aaron didn't know how long he spent crying and praying for Robert to live. He needed Robert. He loved Robert.

"Aaron love. Aaron! The ambulance is on its way. Let Emma help him, there's nothing you can do."

Emma manages to pry Aaron's hands away and Aaron finally looks up. Chas helps him stand and he takes in the surroundings.

Ross and Cain are pulling Katie out of the church with a lost Andy watching as he turns to Robert to see who he should go to. Diane and Vic are right beside him both crying as they watch Emma try to stop Robert's bleeding. Adam tries to move them away to wait outside but when Aaron looks out of the church he sees almost everyone from the village looking in to the scene in front of him. They all want to see if Robert will die. The thought makes Aaron sick and he rushes outside to throw up into the garden. Chas and Paddy run after him muttering calming words.

The crowd parts as the paramedics finally rush into the church and Aaron just watches as they place Robert on the bed and load him into the ambulance. The lights are still flashing as they tear down the main street to the hospital and Aaron needs to see him. He starts walking back to the pub. He'll grab his keys and go to the hospital but Aaron feels dizzy and almost falls as he tries to walk. Chas and Paddy are there to move him out of the way as another Ambulance arrives. 

"You're in no state to drive love. Paddy have ya got your keys? I need you to take us to the hospital. Aaron wont listen to a word I say until he sees Robert." Between the two of them they manage to get Aaron into the car and somehow Cain ends up with them as they drive towards the hospital. 

Paddy pulls over to let another ambulance go past and towards the church. Aaron can't seem to bring himself to care who it could be for as he only has one thing on his mind. Robert.

Robert has to be alive or Aaron won't know what he'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh so some of this is terrible but ya girl will edit it eventually i just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Some of this might be OOC but i honestly think Katie would have gone crazy if she didnt die like she was clearly obsessed with getting her own back at Robert.
> 
> So will he live or die?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, finally finished it sorry about the wait.  
Hope its okay i did have some trouble with it.

Aaron's heart pounded as he raced through the hospital.

He found reception and demanded where Robert was. The poor receptionist told Aaron he was still in surgery and when Paddy and Chas finally caught up with him, she directed them into the waiting room.

The air was tense when they walked in. Diane, Vic and Adam were sat waiting to hear about Robert as well. Victoria was clearly crying and Adam was trying to comfort her but when Aaron walked in Vic just cried harder. Aaron hadn't bothered to change out of his suit and he was still covered in blood. Robert's blood.

Paddy directed him into and they all sat. Aaron was the first to speak. "Have you heard anything? They only told me he was still in surgery." 

Adam was the only person who was able to speak, "Yeah mate. They came in just before you got here. Still in surgery unfortunately. They said when he was in the clear they would send someone out to update us."

Aaron just let out a deep breath, Robert was still in surgery. That meant Robert was still alive. Aaron didn't know what he would do if Robert was, he couldn't even think the word. Refused to believe anything other than Robert coming out of that operation room alive. He needed Robert to be fine. He put his head in his hands and when he started shaking, Chas sat closer and rubbed his arms comfortably. "I can't lose him Mum; I don't know what I'll do." Aaron knew he was crying now and Chas just shushed him soothingly and held on tighter. "I know love, I know." As much as Chas despised Robert she knew her son loved him and even she herself wouldn't actually want to see Robert dead.

The door opened and everyone looked up. It was just Cain, who had parked the car so they could come straight in. He had the good mind to bring coffee and some food from the cafeteria which was welcomed by everyone, except Aaron who knew he couldn't stomach anything until he knew Robert was okay.

He lost track of time while they waited but vaguely registered Diane and Vic, who had stopped crying, saying Robert's name and was glancing over in his direction. He knew what they were talking about. Why would Robert risk his life for him? That it was his fault Robert could die. Always Aaron's fault. Chas felt him tense up and tried to stop him from snapping at them. But Aaron already jumped to conclusions.

"Oi, if you have something to say, say it to my face yeah? You think it’s my fault don’t you. " He growled over at Vic and Diane. He was riled, honestly, he knew he wasn't angry at them but he needed to focus his emotions on something. 

“Aaron love calm down. You know Diane and Vic don’t think that. You’re just upset about Robert right now. Just take a breath.”

Aaron shook her hand of his shoulder but he did take a breath.

They had been there hours now. Cain has gone and come back with clothes for Aaron to change into so he could get out of his bloody suit. No one tried to talk to Aaron again and none other than Chas and Paddy knew why Aaron was so upset.

Robert had literally jumped in front a bullet for Aaron and no one could make sense of it. Everyone knew they weren’t even friends and barely colleagues even though Robert invested in the scrapyard. They had been sat there for hours when the door finally opened and everyone jumped up hoping it was a doctor. It was only Andy.

Andy looked really shaken up and Vic rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

“How’s Katie? They wouldn’t tell us anything when we got here.”

Aaron saw red. How dare they. Robert was lying half dead on that operating table and they cared what happened to Katie.

“Robert’s still in surgery apparently and we haven’t been updated in a few hours.” Diana told Andy.

“Not that you care.” Aaron couldn’t help himself.

“Aaron.” Chas warned him.

“No. You know what? I can’t believe you people still care what happens to that women. She tried to kill me, she shot Robert and you’re actually worried about her.” Aaron stood up. He couldn’t wait in this room with these people.

“Aaron.” Andy turns to him before Aaron can leave. “We do care about Robert. Of course we do. We’re just confused. I’m just confused. We just want to understand why Katie tried to hurt you. None of us understand what’s happened and until we’ve got the whole picture we’re not going to just jump to conclusions.”

Aaron just looked at him and Victoria spoke up.

“Aaron we’re all worried about Robert. But we’re also worried about Katie as well. So just sit down with us while we wait to hear about Robert.” Aaron stilled and decided he would just block out anything about Katie. Wasn’t hard when all he could think of was Robert but he did vaguely pay attention to their conversation.

Andy was telling them what was happening with Katie.

“When they tried to arrest her, she had a seizure. Doctors said she’d had severe brain damage and had broken ribs from some sort of accident, a fall maybe. They didn’t know how she’d managed to make her way to the church, they said she should be dead. She’s in a coma now in the ICU but she’s also been put under psychological watch. They said that even after that amount a brain damage they didn’t know why she would try to kill someone but they honestly don’t know what’s happened. They don’t know if she’ll wake up and I don’t know what to think. My wife has just tried to kill my brother and now they’re both in hospital fighting for their lives and I’m so confused.” Andy is crying now and Diane rushes to comfort him.

Aaron does feel bad now. He didn’t mean to go off on Andy but he’d just thought Katie was jealous about the wedding or angry knowing no one believed her that Robert was having an affair. She was fine when he left her with Robert. Maybe Robert knew what had happened.

“Andy.” Aaron decided to apologize. “I’m sorry I yelled at ya. I didn’t know what had happened with Katie. I thought she’d just lost it and tried to kill us. I’m sorry.”

Andy has managed to stop crying and walked over to him. He held his hand out to Aaron to shake. “I know you didn’t mean it Aaron. We’re all a bit emotional at the moment so I understand your frustration.” Aaron shook his hand and they nodded at each other.

Adam decided now was a good time to speak up.

“Why are ya upset Aaron? I understand you almost go shot but why did Katie target you? What did she mean when she said that you were the only person Robert cared about other than himself?”

Everyone turned to him. He couldn’t escape this but despite what had happened at the wedding he would never betray Robert. Aaron hadn’t thought that anyone would be listening to the conversation he, Robert and Katie were having in the church. He though everyone had managed to leave or wasn’t paying enough attention.

“Dunno. Almost got shot. That’s all.” He shrugged nonchalant.

Everyone knew he wasn’t telling the truth. Aaron had actually been sobbing over Robert’s body before Chas managed to pry him away. No one understood what had happened in that church. The waiting room fell quiet again and nobody pushed Aaron for a better answer.

It was ages before the door opened again and this time it was a doctor. Aaron vaguely realized he knew her.

“Family of Robert?” She asked and Vic, Diane and Andy rushes over.

“How is he?” Vic blurted out.

“He’s stable for now. He hasn’t been out of surgery for long so we’ve just transferred him to post op and they’ll keep an eye on him. The bullet managed to miss most important internal organs and as you could imagine there’s plenty of swelling but he should make a full recovery in time. Unfortunately, we suggest you all go home and get a good night’s sleep and come back in the morning to see him. He definitely won’t be awake tonight but he should be sometime tomorrow.” Diane and Vic cried with relief and even Andy looked relieved.

Aaron just let out a breath he felt he’d held in for hours. Robert would be okay. He finally relaxed and slumped back against the chair. Chas and Paddy even looked relieved.

The doctor turned to leave again but she must have recognized Aaron.

“Mr Dingle. How are you? You didn’t come in for your check-up last month?” She approached them and sat next to Aaron. Doctor Scott was her name, Sarah, he remembered.

Everyone knew Aaron was in hospital a few months ago but no one knew why. He’d over done it with the running and had collapsed in the woods. Chas and Robert spent ages the next day trying to find him.

“Yeah was busy weren’t I.” Aaron just shrugged.

“He’s as stubborn as a bull my son.” Chas said. “I kept an eye on him but he seemed fine and refused to come in so couldn’t do much could I.” Chas shrugged.

“What about Robert? He promised me he would persuade you to come get your check-up. Didn’t manage that then?” Doctor Scott asked.

Aaron just shrugged and missed the confused looks shared between the others in the room as he replied. “He tried his best but like mum said, I’m stubborn. I’m more stubborn than he is persuasive.”

He smiled at the thought. Robert had tried to persuade him. Tried to bribe him with all sorts of sex. Robert had dragged him to a hotel a few weeks after Aaron was in hospital and they’d stayed all weekend. Aaron was stubborn and knew he wouldn’t get the check-up but he wouldn’t stop Robert from trying to convince him.

“You didn’t want to come in tomorrow and get a check-up? Might as well while you wait.”

Aaron thought about it. But he didn’t want to be distracted in case Robert woke up. He needed to see Robert was okay. “Nah. Want to be there when he wakes up.”

The doctor just smiled and looked at Chas, “He definitely is stubborn.”

“Don’t I know it. Little terror he is.” Chas just grinned and hugged Aaron but he shook her off and Paddy laughed.

The doctor took that as her cue to leave after assuring everyone they would call if anything changed with Robert and they should all get some rest. Aaron refused to leave at first but Chas managed to convince him to leave and they would come back first thing.

Everyone else was still confused about Robert and Aaron but Victoria has started to form an idea.

~~~~~~

Chas managed to get Aaron to eat a piece of toast and have a tea before they left for the hospital. Paddy didn’t come with them as he was needed back at the clinic and Cain need to be back up the farm with Moira. And everyone throughout the village had inevitably heard that Robert would live but that remained to be seen about Katie.

Aaron was confident that he was more than capable of driving today and Chas relented not wanting to start an argument. Vic and Diane were already in with Robert when they arrived but Adam was sat in the waiting room. Doug has stayed to open the pub up and Andy was down with Katie.

So, Aaron waited.

Vic and Diane eventually came out of Robert’s room. Seeing Aaron was there Vic told him that Robert was asleep so he would have to wait till later to see him. So, they all waited again.

Vic decided to just ask Aaron the question they all wanted to know. “Aaron. Are you and Robert friends or what? Because even Robert’s doctor knew you were friends. We all thought you hated Robert? Even Adam had no clue and he’s your best mate.”

Aaron looked at them. Chas just shrugged and said she was going to get a coffee and left. “Nah we’re not friends. Don’t hate him though.”

Adam looked like he didn’t believe him. “Mate you stayed here all night with us till we heard what had happened to Robert. He got shot saving ya and that’s just not what I would except from Robert.”

Aaron was annoyed, “Yeah ‘cause you don’t actually know Robert do you? None of ya have care enough about him to get’ to know him. He’s not really like that facade he puts up and none of ya actually paid attention.” They all noted Aaron’s irritation and defensiveness.

“Aaron mate. I’m sorry alright. I’m just saying it seemed out of character to the rest of us.” Adam apologised.

Vic spoke up then to put her two cents in. “Aaron we all just want to know what happened yesterday. One-minute Robert was stopping his wedding then the next he was jumping in front of a bullet for ya. It’s just he wouldn’t do that for just anyone so he must care about ya.” She sighed when she saw the face of annoyance Aaron had. “I’m just saying that yeah, he might do that for me or Diane but if I’m being honest, he probably wouldn’t do that for anyone else, not even Chrissie.”

And as if on cue the door swung open and in she walked. Chrissie.

To be fair she looked a right mess and Aaron wondered if that’s what he looked like yesterday when he was crying over Robert. No wonder everyone was confused.

“Hello.” She surveyed the waiting room, eyes landing on Aaron. “I’ve been informed my husband is alive. Thanks for letting me know.” She glared over at Diane and Vic.

“Fiancé.” Aaron mumbled and Chrissie turned back to him.

“What was that Aaron?” Chrissie snapped.

Aaron stood and approached her. Chas had seen Chrissie enter the waiting room and she rushed in and over to Aaron’s side.

“Fiancé. You’re not married. In fact, if I remember correctly, he was calling your wedding off yesterday before he was hurt so why are you here?”

Chrissie looked affronted, tearing up a bit. “My father had a heart attack yesterday so I was checking up on him.”

Aaron softened a bit; he hadn’t realised anything had happened to Lawrence. He’d been too caught up with Robert to notice anything else. Just like with Katie. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Chrissie just looked at him with distain. “And I’m sure Robert was just confused. Cold feet and all that. So, if he’s awake I’ll go and see him.”

Victoria honesty didn’t know what to think about the exchange between Aaron and Chrissie. It was almost volatile in its nature and she thought there had to be more to the story than what Aaron was telling them.

“He’s resting at the minute dear.” Diane told her. “We saw Robert earlier though and he looked like he was getting stronger by the second. How’s Lawrence?”

“Yes, well he’s fine at the moment. The Doctors have him under surveillance for the time being.”

Suddenly the doors burst open. Andy rushed through in tears. Vic and Diana rushed over to him and he started sobbing in Victoria’s arms.

After a few minutes his crying slowed down a bit and he was able to mumble out, “Katie’s died.” And started crying again.

Everyone was shocked. She had been in a stable condition yesterday. The room was stunned into silence except Andy’s sobbing. He managed to control himself eventually and Vic asked what had happened.

“I was just in sitting with her and suddenly she woke up. She started saying she was right about Robert and she tried to warn Chrissie. When I asked her what she meant she said to ask Aaron.” Andy looked over at Aaron then. “Then she started to have a seizure and the doctors rushed in but that was it. They couldn’t revive her.” Andy started crying again and everyone turned to Aaron expecting an explanation.

Aaron just shrugged but something inside Chrissie’s mind clicked into place and she gasped, “Oh my god. That’s the only thing that makes sense. I almost don’t believe it.” She almost spoke to herself but the whole room was quiet.

Victoria and the other were visibly confused now. “What do you mean? What makes sense?”

“The plot thickens.” Adam quipped.

Chrissie just turned to look at them, “Katie was right. Robert was cheating on me and Katie knew about it. She sent me a message before the wedding telling me she would have proof before I married him. She never got back to me but something must have happened and then she came rushing into the Church.”

Everyone still looked confused so Chrissie rifled through her handbag until she produced Robert’s phone and turned it on.

“Dad took this off Robert before the wedding. No interruptions and all that. Here.” She exclaimed, “The last message Robert got before the wedding says, ‘Meet me at Wiley’s, I have to talk to you before the wedding. -A. And Robert replied, ‘Meet you there soon, can’t wait to see you xx -R.”

Vic decided to chime in, “Yeh but that doesn’t prove anything though does it?”

Chrissie smirked and turned to Aaron. “But remember when Katie falsely accused Alicia of having an affair with Robert. Maybe it was the wrong person starting with A. What would happen if I call this number Aaron?” Chrissie asked, and the look on her face made it obvious that she knew. “Robert was calling off the wedding because he was in love with someone else. I think that person was who Robert couldn’t wait to see, the person whose phone will ring if I call this number.”

Aaron tried to approach her but she held up the phone and pressed call. “Let’s see if I’m right shall we.”

“Chrissie, don’t.” Aaron tried but almost immediately Aaron’s phone in his pocket began to ring. Diane gasped in shock. He fished it out and silenced the call. Everyone in the room watched.

“Robert was having an affair. But it was with you Aaron. Wasn’t it?” She asked moving towards him. “Robert was cheating on me with a man. You were sleeping, together weren’t you? That’s why he jumped in front of a gun for you isn’t it? It’s why he almost died and is laying in that hospital bed. It’s why you were so upset yesterday wasn’t it? Because you love him. It all makes sense now. He was calling off the wedding because of you, because he loves you.” Chrissie stated.

They all waited. Aaron wouldn’t respond.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Aaron just looked at the ground.

Chrissie scoffed, “Right, well if you won’t answer me then I’ll just have to ask Robert.” She turned on her heels and fled the room rushing towards Robert.

Aaron was the only one not in shock enough to rush after her. “Chrissie stop!” He yelled as she reached for the door to Robert’s room. Everyone had managed to get their bearings and rushed after them. She paused, hand on the door handle and looked at him expectantly.

“Yes. You’re right. We were having an affair.”

Vic and Diane audibly gasped and poor Adam just muttered a confused, ‘What?’

Chrissie let go of the handle and turned to him. “I’m sorry Chrissie. I never meant to hurt you it just happened.”

Chrissie scoffed again, “You mean Robert chased after you until you gave in, right?” She asked and Aaron just looked at the ground. “Yeah thought as much.”

The door to Robert’s room opened. Victoria and Diane gasped again. Robert was leaning on the door frame barely holding himself up and looked white as a ghost.

“Aaron?” He asked, “What’s going on? Why is everyone yelling?”

Aaron rushed over to him. “Robert you idiot, what are you doing out of bed? You look terrible. Here grab my shoulder and we’ll get you back inside.” Aaron put his arm around Robert and helped him back inside, calling out over his shoulder, “Someone get a nurse I think he’s torn his stitches.”

Chas rushed to the nurse’s station for someone and then managed to corral everyone back into the waiting room.

Everyone was shocked. Aaron and Robert. That didn’t make any sense. They barely spoke to each other and now Chrissie was saying they’re in love, and Aaron had admitted it. But they could see how much Aaron cared about Robert when he helped him but hearing Aaron admit it was still a shock.

So many things made sense now and yet nothing did.

“Huh. Guess that’s why they both kept going on those business trips together.” Adam stated. “Probably not business at all.” Everyone stared at him and he just shrugged. “Might be stupid but I’m not an idiot. Invoices to hotels from Robert matched up to Aaron’s recipes on business trips. Didn’t put two and two together till now and I go over the books with Robert once a month. Never even noticed.”

Everyone started to remember small things that started to add up.

When Aaron finally came back into the waiting room everyone looked at him expectantly.

“The nurses are in with him now. He should be fine if he stays off his feet.” Aaron informed them, “Bloody idiot.” He muttered to himself.

He went over to sit with Chas. Adam was the first to speak up, “So are you and Robert a couple now?”

Aaron grimaced, “Dunno, have to wait till he’s better to talk about it. He might not want to be with me now. Especially since you lot know. So, if you could keep it to yourselves for the time being please. I know Robert definitely wouldn’t want it around the village.”

Victoria just stared at him, “I think it’s safe to say Robert wants to be with you. If calling off his wedding didn’t prove it then jumping in front of a bullet for you should convince you.”

Aaron blushed a little, “Don’t know if he’ll be happy with everyone knowing about him though. He kept me a secret for a reason and just because he isn’t marrying Chrissie anymore doesn’t mean he wants everyone to know about us.”

“I don’t think it’s up to you two anymore. Everyone was at the wedding and I’m sure eventually they’ll put two and two together. Especially seeing how upset you were when he was shot.” Diane spoke up, “and it doesn’t matter to us who Robert’s in love with.”

Vic and Adam nodded and Diane continued, “You’re much better than Chrissie that’s for sure. Didn’t really understand what he saw in her except the money. But money means nothing without love, and I’m glad Robert has realized that.”

And that was that.

That afternoon Vic and Diane left Robert’s room after they had seen him again and looked into the window to the room.

Aaron sat next to the bed and was holding Robert’s hand. Robert and Aaron were smiling at each other and talking.

Vic knew it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know the ending isn't great but i was thinking of maybe writing an epilogue eventually but hope you all enjoyed this story.  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are like air, I need them to breathe. :)
> 
> -Not beta’d Or Brit-picked.
> 
> Ps: Possibly writing a alternative ending cause I’m not happy with this one or at least writing up the final scene properly.


End file.
